


Time Not Wasted

by cerisebio, Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Praise Kink, Top Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Chris and Phichit have been dancing around each other - in many a bed together - for years; will this finally be the time one of them won’t wake up alone?





	Time Not Wasted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerisebio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/gifts).



> So excited to share my nsfw piece of the Okaeri zine! I had the honour of collaborating with the amazing Cerise for this and you can see their glorious art within this fic! Enjoy :P

It was always the same. If they were at a competition together, it would always end the same way. Warm touches, lingering lips on skin and then the cold shock of air when one of them would leave before the sun came up.

They never talked about it, ever addressed what any of it meant or why they never just stayed until morning. But, each and every time, one of them would send a text with a short string of numbers and a heart… or a winky face, if it was Chris sending the invite.

This time, it had been months. None of their competitions had lined up; there had been times when Phichit had gone to pick up his phone, just to call him, but he resisted. When Phichit heard the vibration of his phone that morning, he stared at the name on the screen.

 **Chris (7:31 am)** _Hey, you. It’s been a while. Has my handsome hamster found himself taken, or will I see you tonight?_

It hurt, tugging at his heart in an uncomfortable sort of way, the idea that he would have been with anyone else… or that Chris might have been with anyone else. He shoved away the thought and instead typed out his reply before heading off for the rink to warm up.

 **You (7:38 am)** _376\. The hotel on Church St. See you tonight? :P_

It wasn’t until his lunch break that Phichit could bring himself to check his phone. It was hard enough being in the same rink with Chris, let alone pretending they weren’t planning a hook-up for that night.

 **Chris (7:40 am)** _Can’t wait to see you tonight._

 **Chris (7:41 am)** _I missed you._

He blushed as Yuuri attempted to get his attention. He could hear Chris laughing at something Viktor had said. Phichit had to shove his phone away without replying.

They always did this dance, acting like they hadn’t seen each other naked, hadn’t spent lazy nights talking and fucking, like Phichit didn’t know Chris had freckles on his butt and a birthmark on his thigh that looked like Finding Nemo, or that Chris didn’t know the things that made Phichit squirm and laugh.

It was hard to push away, but they always did in favour of keeping up the facade of friendship. Phichit was sure Yuuri knew something. He was always raising his eyebrow in that sly way he had when Chris seemed to drift closer to wherever Phichit was - like gravity pulling them together. Sometimes, Viktor would give Yuuri this _smirk_. Phichit hadn’t thought much of it at first; they were always making eyes at one another, but when he started to notice it was only used in reference to something Chris had done or Phichit had said, he thought that maybe there was something different to that particular exchange.

Yet neither of them had said anything to Phichit about it, so he let it slide. At least they weren’t putting pressure on something Phichit honestly couldn’t quite understand himself.

The day felt like it dragged on forever. Dinner with the other skaters was slow and uneventful, but it was late enough that Phichit made his excuses to leave, making sure to avoid giving Chris a look - he didn’t need to add more fuel to the fire.

He was already hard, needy and trying not to let his mind wander to what was coming. He realised he hadn’t been with anyone else since the last time he had been with Chris.

Throwing himself into a quick shower, he scrubbed his skin roughly while attempting not to touch his half-hard cock. When he hopped out, he didn’t bother getting dressed, only dried himself before tying the towel loosely around his waist.

Phichit only had enough time to stare blankly at the tv as he flicked through channels for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door.

“Chitty.” Chris’ sing-song voice made Phichit slip quickly from the bed.

“Coming.” He sounded nervous, which was stupid. It wasn’t like this was a new arrangement.

Pulling open the door, it was hard not to throw himself at Chris before he could even enter the room. He was wearing tight black jeans and a soft t-shirt that hung loosely on his body but still somehow showed off the muscles in his arms. It took Chris’ whistle to break Phichit from his staring.

“This is a good surprise.”

Flushing, Phichit remembered he was only wearing a towel.

“Oh, just shut up and get in here already.” Phichit teased, tugging Chris inside before pressing him against the closing door.

Their lips met. Phichit sighed into the familiarity of the movements. Chris’ hands fell on his hips to lift him so he didn’t have to bend so much to kiss. The feel of Chris’ hair in his fingers as he tugged on the blonde curls was addictive.

“Fuck. I really did miss you.” Chris panted, pulled away after a few minutes of feverish kissing to mouth at Phichit’s sensitive neck.

“Missed you too.” Phichit murmured, glad Chris couldn’t see his face as it heated. He buried it in the side of Chris’ neck.

“I think we’re a bit uneven, though.” Chris raised his eyebrows, pulling back to look at Phichit. The towel had magically found its way to floor when Chris had wrapped Phichit around him, but Chris was still fully dressed.

“Let’s fix that.” Phichit nodded, untangling his legs so he could slide down Chris’ body, unbuttoning his pants while Chris tugged off his shirt. “Oh, I missed you too.” Phichit laughed when he poked Chris’ hard dick, still trapped in silky briefs. “Now show me this too.” Phichit pushed Chris so he had to turn, facing the closed door, Phichit crouched, biting Chris’ arse through the fabric of his briefs. Chris groaned, pressing back into Phichits teeth before tugging on his hair to pull him off.

“Shit, it’s been too long. Stop teasing.” Chris bent down and threw Phichit over his shoulder, carrying him the few steps to the bed as Phichit cackled, slapping Chris’ arse where he knew he would have left a mark.

“So eager.” Phichit beamed, reaching out for Chris as he bounced slightly from his landing on the soft bed.

“I’m always eager when it comes to you.” Moving into Phichit’s embrace again, Chris sucked marks onto Phichit’s neck, groaning every time he pulled a moan from the man beneath him.

“You were right, too long. Open me up, please. I want you to fuck me.” Phichit gasped when Chris bit down on his collarbone, his cock still trapped in boxers as he ground down against Phichit’s aching erection.

“You’re so sexy. Lie back and spread your legs for me, Cheri.”

Phichit did as he was told as Chris leaned over to the side table and snatched the lube and condoms Phichit had specifically left out for them.

“Look at you, already so hard and ready for me.” Chris’ eyes were focused on Phichit’s spread legs as he poured lube onto his fingers, warming it up before he pressed his finger softly to Phichit’s hole.

“Wait.” Chris pulled back his finger suddenly before it could sink into Phichit’s fluttering hole. “Roll over for me, please.”

Phichit hesitated for a second, his horny brain attempting to catch up and make sense of Chris' words. “O-okay.” Phichit stuttered before rolling onto his knees, arse up and his head buried in his arms on the mattress.

“Thank you, handsome. So good for me.”

Chris wasted no time then, leaning forward and pressing his tongue against Phichit’s hole, groaning when he forced a stuttered cry from Phichit.

“Ah! O-oh fuck. Umm, wow. Okay.” Phichit could feel Chris’ smile on his cheeks before his tongue poked and worked Phichit open. It was maddening; Phichit completely lost himself to the feel of Chris' tongue and fingers spreading, teasing. Phichit felt deliriously good, riding three of Chris' fingers with his tongue, but it was driving him crazy when Chris wouldn't giving him the satisfaction of a release.

“Are you ready for my cock now, Chitty?” Chris murmured, only pulling away enough to speak so Phichit could hear him.

“Yes,” Phichit whined, hips moving against Chris’ fingers still inside him.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you, Chitty.”

“Yes! Please. Fuck, Chris please fuck me. Fuck me with your big cock until we cum together. Please.” Phichit gasped, almost whimpering when Chris rewarded his begging with a harsh brush to his prostate.

“Of course, how could I deny you when you’re so good for me?”

Snatching up a condom, Chris tugged his boxers off and rolled it on. Lubing up his dick, he rubbed the excess lube on his hand slowly over Phichit’s clenching hole. When Chris lined up, he always went slow, teasing Phichit with shallow thrusts that only drove him slowly forward; it was infuriating, but Phichit knew it was so that Chris could make him beg - it always worked.

“Chris… Chris, please. It’s been so long. I missed you. I missed the feel of your cock filling me up. Your big hands gripping my hips and guiding me where you know feels good for bo-oh!” Phichit cut off when Chris’ hips snapped forward roughly, before pulling out completely and flipping Phichit over. Chris pinned Phichit’s hands above his head with one hand and guiding his cock back inside Phichit roughly, eyes wild as he groaned in relief.

“Fuck. Phichit, you don’t understand what you do to me. Seriously. Ah-I… kiss me.” Chris released Phichit’s hands and leaned into them when they automatically looped around his neck. The pace he set after that was brutal and desperate. They clung to each other, sharing the same air and barely stopping to breathe.

It was rough, harsh and utterly perfect. All whispered words, sharp nails and bruises they could both hide beneath their clothes tomorrow.

They didn’t want it to end. Chris periodically slowed to bring Phichit back from the edge right before he could topple over and drag Chris with him.

It was infuriating and perfect.

“Chris,” Phichit whined, tears spilling from his eyes as Chris kissed them away before they could completely track down his face. “Chris I can’t. I-I need to cum. Please, I love it when you cum with me. L-let’s cum together.”

Chris groaned, mouthing over Phichit’s neck desperately as he wrapped his arms around Phichit’s raised waist and dragged him to sit up on his lap. Chris used the new position to hold Phichit’s cheeks tightly and fuck up into him roughly. Phichit could do nothing but cling to Chris as they thrust together, quickly reaching a high before _finally_ falling over the edge with a stifled moan from the two of them, lips crushed together in a desperate kiss.

“Amazing-- You’re so beautiful. So amazing. Phichit I… you’re wonderful.” Chris seemed to hesitate, restrain himself as he nuzzled Phichit’s neck.

“I think you broke me.” Phichit groaned, body boneless and head dizzy as he leaned back to smile at Chris’ post-orgasm face. But it wasn’t his usual beautiful soft smile; the affectionate crooked smile that would pull Phichit back towards him, lips pressed to Phichit’s forehead. Instead, Chris looked utterly ruined, as if he was being ripped in two.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Phichit flinched, trying to squirm from Chris’ lap even with a cock still inside him.

“You didn’t- you have never done anything wrong to me, Chitty.” Chris beamed, shaking himself, but the lightness didn’t reach his eyes as he swooped Phichit onto his back and pulled away. Chris lingered for a few seconds, hovered over Phichit’s form before he kissed Phichit’s forehead, lips lingering with a quiver before climbed off the bed without looking at Phichit’s face.

Phichit wasn’t sure what he was doing until his hand was already wrapped around Chris’ arm, stopping him from moving more than a few steps away from the bed. Chris turned back, staring blankly at the hand around his wrist before his eyes finally rose to Phichit’s face.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Chris almost sounded hopeful.

“Don’t go. You don’t need to leave. Just stay… stay with me?”

Chris shifted his weight from one foot to another before turning back to Phichit completely, kneeling on the floor to look Phichit in the eyes without having to get back on the bed.

“For how long?”

“What?”

“Phichit, how long do you want me to stay for? Is this simply because you’re lonely tonight or… I just don’t want to get my hopes up.” Chris searched Phichit’s face, more vulnerable than Phichit had ever seen him.

“I never want you to go.”

Phichit had barely finished the sentence when Chris pounced, clambering onto the bed and rolling Phichit on top of him, arms wrapped bruisingly tight around Phichit’s thin waist.

They lay together, breathing each other in as Chris rubbed his hands soothingly over Phichit's body. At one point they shifted, cleaning themselves before quickly curling back together as Chris used his entire body to curl around Phichit possessively.

“Are you going to sleep like this?” Phichit laughed, still naked and barely covered with the blanket.

“I’m not letting you go.” Chris stated matter-of-factly before reaching up to run his fingers through Phichit’s hair, scratching at his scalp.

It was soothing; Phichit quickly found himself struggling to keep his eyes open. Sleep consumed them readily after that, the warmth of each other enough to keep them comfortable. For once, he wouldn't wake up alone.

***

Waking up to the warm sun in his face, Phichit wanted to groan until he felt the arm tight around his chest and the body behind him had him snuggling back happily.

“Stop squirming.” Chris mumbled, nipping at Phichit’s shoulder.

“But I’m chilly and I have to pee.”

Chris sighed and lifted his arm so Phichit could wriggle out of bed. After using the bathroom, Phichit snatched Chris’ t-shirt off the floor, throwing it on and giggling when it went to his thighs.

“Mm, you look good in a boyfriend shirt. Now hurry up and come back to bed.”

Phichit didn’t hesitate, curling up against Chris’ chest and almost falling asleep again to the rhythmic beat of Chris’ heart. The peaceful morning only interrupted by a loud, frantic rapping on the door.

“Don’t answer it,” Chris grumbled, tugging Phichit tighter to his side.

“It sounds important. I’ll be back in one sec, promise.” Phichit kissed Chris’ chest before pushing himself up to answer the door as the knocking continued.

“Phichit! Oh thank… oh…” Viktor looked utterly dishevelled, hair sticking at odd angles and marks littering his neck he had made no move to cover.

“Viktor, hey. What’s up?” Phichit tilted his head in worry, but Viktor’s eyes were wide and staring off behind him. Turning his head he saw Chris leaning up on his elbow, blanket strategically covering his lower half, the smirk on his mouth was all the confirmation Phichit needed to know what was passing between the two friends.

“You’re here.” Viktor sighed, shaking his head in what appeared to be relief.

“Yeah, I am.” Chris tugged the blanket off the bed so he could walk up behind Phichit, wrapping his arms around his waist and using the sheet to cover them both.

“You didn’t answer your phone. After last night, I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I’m fine, Vik. Actually, more than fine.” Chris buried his face in Phichit’s cheek, making him giggle when his stubble tickled.

“I can see that. I-I’ll just go.” Viktor’s hand’s flailed in a wild gesture towards the two of them before sprinting off down the hall - presumably to inform Yuuri of everything he had just seen. Phichit wasn’t looking forward to the earful he would deservingly receive for that.

“What happened last night that had Viktor Nikiforov so frantic?” Phichit turned in Chris’ arms, letting the door fall closed behind him.

Chris’ cheeks coloured as he looked away, clearly embarrassed.

“Umm…”

“Come on, spit it out and I might give you a blow job for telling me your secret.” Phichit had to laugh at the interested flinch Chris’ cock gave against his leg.

“Let’s sit.” Swiftly lifting Phichit into his arms, Chris moved them to sit on the edge of the bed, Phichit straddling his lap. “Before I came and saw you, when I tried to leave the bar we had dinner at, Viktor cornered me and gave a big old speech about not getting hurt or hurting you in the process. When I told him I planned to see if you were interested in something more he finally let me go - making me promise to let him know how it went so he wouldn’t worry. But my phone is in my jeans and as you can see, I didn’t reply. He probably thought you rejected me.”

“Ye of little faith!” Phichit smirked, wrapping his arms around Chris’ neck and studying his face awhile before continuing. “I would never reject you… I haven't been with anyone else since the second time we saw each other like this.”

“I haven’t been with anyone else since before Vitya got with Yuuri…” Chris shifted, the blush now reaching down his chest.

“That long! Why didn’t you say anything, stupid?”

“I didn’t want to scare you away. And I wasn't 100% sure; I didn’t want to go into this half-arsed.” Chris pulled Phichit’s hips, making his shirt ride up.

“I can see that… but it’s a shame we wasted so much time.” Phichit sighed, bumping his head against Chris' forehead.

“Anytime spent with you, no matter what it is, is never wasted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel our existence!


End file.
